Ce Genre De Détails
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: La vie est faites de petits détails tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Que se passent-il lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux viennent bouleverser la vie de Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte ? Car après tout, si la vie est faites d'une multitude de détails, il ne suffit que d'un seul pour que la vie prenne un tout autre tournent...


**Ce genre de Détails**

Il ne savait pas exactement quand tout cela avait commencé. Ça avait été lent, comme une sorte de glissement imperceptible du passé jusqu'au présent qui l'avait empêché d'anticiper et d'arrêter ça à temps. Le laissant incapable de distinguer ce moment, ce simple moment de quelques secondes où tout avait réellement basculé. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Mikele avait définitivement quitté le plan relationnel « amical » pour rejoindre celui qui ne comportait qu'une seule et unique place : l'amour. Mais l'Italien ne s'était pas contenté de l'occuper, cela aurait été trop facile. Non, il avait prit soin de combler, d'envahir son cœur, ses pensées, et tout le reste._ Merde... _Une cendre tombe sur son T-shirt et il se dépêche de s'en débarrasser d'un revers de main, vacillant légèrement après tous ces verres. Donc oui. Ça avait été lent, mais c'était maintenant un fait. Plus qu'un fait, une fatalité. Mais c'était de sa faute, entièrement de la faute de cet Italien. Un lent enchaînement de petits détails, plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. _Oui... rejeter les responsabilités, ne pas culpabiliser_. C'est tout ce dont il se sentait capable. Que pensait-il déjà ? Oui les détails. Le genre de détails complètement cons auxquels on ne fait d'habitude pas attention. Pourtant ils étaient là. Toujours plus présents et évidents chaque jour. Ses yeux, son sourire, son rire... _Et ses mains..._ Il sursaute, une main se pose sur son épaule.

-Ca va pas Flo ? T'as pas l'air bien.

_Son accent..._ Oui voilà. Ce genre de détails de merde qui font tout flancher. Ceux qui font battre votre cœur alors que tout le monde s'en contre balance totalement de l'accent de Mikele, ou du moins n'y font plus attention, par habitude. Flo se retourne et lui sourit, de la façon la plus banale possible. Il prend sa cigarette entre ses doigts après une bouffée assez importante, comme pour se donner du courage. _Pour lui parler ? Du courage pour lui parler ? Ridicule Flo... T'es ridicule._

-Si.. ça va très bien.

-T'es sur ? On t'attend à l'intérieur.

-Je finis ma clope et j'arrive.

Pourtant Mikele l'étudie longuement. Cette gène, encore cette gène que le latin commençait déjà à percevoir depuis un moment maintenant. Il baisse les yeux un instant puis soupire, un faible sourire faussement convaincu, et il s'assoit en face de lui, portant à ses lèvres le verre qu'il vide rapidement, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant, les muscles de sa gorge se mouvant à intervalles réguliers. _Ce genre de détails._ Il se redresse et pose son verre, s'enfonçant plus encore dans le siège, ramenant le blouson de cuir noir et le repliant pour lutter contre le froid. Un air bat la terrasse d'un léger vent tardif. Flo le regarde, ne le lâche pas des yeux. Finalement il reprend...

-Non ça va pas Flow.

-Mais si bien s..

-Ne me mens. J'aime pas quand tu me mens Flow.

-Un coup de fatigue.

Un regard insistant le fait sourire faiblement et il s'avise, décidément, ce soir c'était différent. Tout en écrasant lentement sa cigarette contre un cendrier déjà rempli de ses anciennes cigarettes, Flo lèche ses lèvres, il cherche ses mots. Il se redresse et affronte finalement le regard chocolaté de Mikele. _Ses yeux._

-Ça t'es jamais arrivé de remarquer des choses... Genre des mouvements ou des particularités de quelqu'un... Et de te sentir irrémédiablement attiré sans rien pouvoir faire ?

-...

-Et pourtant de lutter contre, par tous les moyens, en s'accrochant à des raisons et à des certitudes qui s'envolent à peine la personne en face de toi. Et de te trouver en même temps totalement ridicule de te mettre dans cet état juste pour une personne que t'auras de toute façon jamais.

-...

Il leva un œil distrait vers Mikele, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire imbibé d'alcool, laissant apercevoir ses dents du bonheur. Et Flo sourit avec lui. Pour rien, juste comme ça. Parce qu'il lui sourit, parce qu'il le trouve beau cet homme. Et aussi parce qu'ils sont tous les deux fin saouls.

-Tu réfléchis trop Flo ! C'est super compliqué et philosophique après tous ces verres.

-Mais donc ça t'es arrivé ?

-Bien sur, oui, mais pas après 4 verres de vodka !

Ils rient. Pas longtemps. Mikele se lève et vient s'asseoir à coté de lui, ses cheveux complètement en bataille voletant au grès du vent. Ce que ça pouvait faire romantique, un latino blond avec les cheveux aux vents, assis à une terrasse avec son pote à coté complètement bourré qui n'arrête pas de fantasmer sur lui. _Charmant. _Flo eut un rire amer, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de se sentir attiré par cet homme là ? Hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, du moins autant que Flo était censé l'être, et viril _Oui viril malgré le maquillage, les pantalons serrés et les bracelets et foulards ornant ses poignets._ Il saisit encore son paquet, que l'Italien s'empressa de prendre et de confisquer.

-Mes clopes...

-C'est marrant que tu me racontes ça Florent.

-Je suis si sérieux que ça en temps normal ?

-Non je veux dire... Que tu me le dises maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben je veux dire... Tu me dis ça alors que je vis exactement la même chose, le même sentiment, au même moment... Et c'est tellement ironique.

-Ironique ?

Mikele sourit, presque triste. Il plante son regard dans celui de Florent, toujours avec ce sourire. Ce genre de sourire, ces sourires qui retroussent les lèvres, et qui font apparaître une petite fossette sur le coté droit de la joue... _Ce genre de sourire. _Mikele se rapproche, il touche de sa main la jambe de Florent. Un frisson... Un simple contact, bref, insignifiant, et pourtant... Flo a les yeux entre-ouverts et peine à croire ce qu'il se passe, à comprendre ce qu'il compte faire, trop imbibé par l'alcool. Ils s'embrassent. Longtemps. Un goût sucré, un goût d'alcool, de tendresse et d'espièglerie à la fois, un goût de liberté et de singularité... Un goût de Mikele. C'est d'abord doux, platonique, puis Florent ferme les yeux. Sa main se presse sur la nuque du Mozart des temps modernes, l'entraînant sans pré-avis dans un baiser fiévreux, désespéré... Comme un dernier baiser avant la fin. Un dernier geste avant le réveil. Mais Mikele ne se recule pas, il serre son corps contre le sien et ancre ses mains dans la chevelure ébène du français, son souffle s'écrase avec rage sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pénètre sa bouche de sa langue. C'est flou. _Mais c'est chaud..._ Les mains caressent, agrippent, désireuses, pressées. Hâtives, en manque, comme si les minutes défilaient à toute vitesse, rapides et sans pitié, comme si le moment était capable de s'envoler en une fraction de seconde. Florent le serre encore, le pressant presque totalement contre la rambarde du banc sur lequel ils sont. Une main se pose sur sa joue, une main fine mais rude, puissante... Une main de musicien... _La main de Mikele. _Il se laisse aller à cette sensation, à cette simple idée, et perd le contrôle. Tout s'accélère, la passion, l'envie, l'incompréhension. Ils se perdent l'un avec l'autre. Deux avant bras viennent se plaquer contre le torse de Flo et le rejettent, mais certainement pas pour le repousser. Son dos rencontre le bois du banc, sa tête tournant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Un poids agréablement lourd vient se presser contre son bassin, et Mikele le domine, arrachant presque son blouson pour venir caresser le torse encore trop chaudement habillé du brun. Il se penche sur lui, les joues rougies par les cocktails et le désir. _Des yeux dans les miens, brillants, magnifiques, soulignés de noir... Une langue étrangère, un accent... Une pression sur mon sexe... Si bon... Un souffle contre mon oreille... une dernière parole..._

-_Ti amo Flo mio_...

Tout devient noir...

* * *

(PDV Florent Mothe)

_C'est proche... tout proche. Je le sens, dans mon corps fourmille un doux frisson de plaisir et de tension insupportable. Je suis seul dans un espace indéfinis, je veux me redresser. Impossible. Contraint à rester couché, je ferme les yeux. Une présence. Qui ? Elle se penche sur moi, s'allonge contre mon torse, ses mains caressent mon torse dans de longues caresses. Je sens son corps peser sur le mien, dans une sensation et un contact des plus agréable et inédit. Ce n'est pas une femme. Sa silhouette et plus forte, plus dominante que celle d'une femme. Presque aussi lourde que la mienne. C'est différent... Excitant. Des mains rudes, puissantes... Aussi larges que les miennes... Un homme ? Je veux ouvrir les yeux, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Son souffle effleure ma poitrine. Lent, chaud... tout près de mon cœur. Il se redresse, ses cheveux chatouillent légèrement mes joues. Ça se rapproche... J'ouvre les yeux à ce mouvement... Qui ? Sa cuisse presse contre mon sexe et je soupire d'excitation. Mon ventre brûle, tout mon corps se réveil alors que quelques instants avant, il me semblait impossible de bouger. Encore. Encore ce geste. Recommences. Il le refait, juste pour moi, pour m'entendre. Et je deviens fou. Ça se rapproche encore. C'est tout près. Je tends ma main, je touche presque... je caresse... c'est chaud, tellement chaud... étranger... Encore... Plus près... plus près. Je sens mon corps se tendre et je bouge mes hanches contre lui. Je perds toute pudeur, toute barrière, je m'offre totalement. Ça vient... J'en ai le souffle coupé... Je m'accroche à ce que je crois être réel, et deux yeux noisettes s'imposent à moi... fins, volontaires, des yeux que je connais... Avec cette même détermination dans le regard, cette même luxure enivrante... C'est familier... Et ces lèvres... Ces lèvres pleines, retroussées en un sourire charmeur... aguicheur... Une fossette apparaît sur le coin de sa joue... Ce sourire... Son sourire C'est proche, ça vient... Il se penche sur moi, embrasse mon cou, à cet endroit précis entre ma mâchoire et mon cou... Sa voix me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, n'entends pas... Mais ces mots roulent agréablement sur sa langue... Je vais jouir... ! Non ! Il se redresse, il se recule... Il part. Je veux me lever et prendre cette main, sa main. Le retenir, le serrer contre moi... Je parviens enfin à bouger mais il disparaît dans une lumière... Aveuglante...Mes yeux ! Je..._

-Raaaaaah putaaaaaaain !

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon Flow !

Un mal de crâne instantané me laboure le cerveau alors que je peine à identifier cette voix. Je cligne des yeux, essayant à maintes reprises de les ouvrir, incapable de lutter contre cette foutue lumière. Merwan. C'est Merwan. Y a que Merwan pour vous réveiller comme une fleur un lendemain de cuite ! Il vient d'ouvrir les rideaux. Je parviens finalement à maintenir mes paupières ouvertes plus de quelques secondes sans les cligner, luttant contre la violente lumière qui ne fait qu'aggraver ma migraine. Les images se forment progressivement et finalement Merwan se dessine lentement sur le paysage de ma chambre. Non ce n'est pas ma chambre... qu'importe ! Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Aller princesse ! Il est midi ! L'heure d'un petit déjeuner et d'une bonne douzaine d'aspirines ! J'hésiterai pas a te chatouiller les pieds alors debout !

-Midi ? Oooh...

Je tente de me redresser, mais échoue lamentablement, un corps encombrant le mien. Je baisse les yeux, et découvre Mikele, endormis, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, les yeux clos alors que le noir de son maquillage s'est effacé légèrement... Et un filet de bave coulant contre mon épaule. Quel glamour. Je veux le dégager... Mais c'est à ce moment là que je me bloque... Totalement horrifié par ce que je viens de sentir... Alors que progressivement mon corps s'éveille, une certaine partie, elle, fonctionne à plein régime depuis déjà un bon moment, et la cuisse de mon ami italien est intimement enlacée à cette dite partie. Bordel... Mon rêve érotique... Alors c'est lui qui l'a provoqué...? _Oh non... Oh putain non ! _Je le pousse le plus délicatement possible, quelques injures italiennes maugréées dans un grognement sourd, et finalement il se tourne, son bras pendant en dehors du lit. Merwan éclate de rire et je le dévisage.

-Qu'est ce que tu rigole ?

-Oh rien, ta tête ! Si tu avais pu te voir Flow ! A te tortiller sous Mikele ! Tu te serais jamais imaginé que la belle blonde de ton rêve de cul était en fait Mikelangelo hein ?

-Mais t'es là depuis combien de temps exactement ? Rah en fait j'm'en fous ! Casses toi...

-Mais quelle amabilité de bon matin mon Flow !

-Reviens dans quelques heures ça ira mieux !

Il sort finalement dans un rire. Je me dépêtre lamentablement des draps, titubant et grognant, torturé par mon mal de tête. Je trébuche plusieurs fois sur des vêtements que je reconnais comme étant les miens... enchevêtrés à ceux de Mikele... _Ooh non..._ Je regarde Mikele, le cœur battant à tout rompre... il est nu, à l'exception d'un boxer que je devine. Je porte toujours mon caleçon... Aucune douleur.. Pas d'odeur douteuse... Rien... je jette rapidement un œil autour du lit, pas de capote utilisée... Je soupire de soulagement. Évidement, ça ne me dégoûte pas outre mesure l'éventualité d'avoir coucher avec Mikelangelo... D'ailleurs, mes sentiments envers lui avaient bien évolués depuis un bon moment... Malgré moi. Seulement, fin bourrés comme nous étions la veille, je doute que ce soit la meilleure façon de conserver son amitié. Car oui, je ne me contente que de ça, et je ne veux pas que ça change. J'en ai trop peur...

-On a pas couché si c'est ça qui te fait peur !

Je sursaute, sans que je m'en rende compte Mikele s'était redressé et il me regarde à présent, un léger sourire torturé sur le visage. Il se souvient ? Je soupire de soulagement, et je prends rapidement mes affaires, comptant bien prendre une bonne douche froide.

-Tu me rassures ! J'ai vraiment flippé !

-... A ce point là ?

-Ben ouais ! T'imagine si on avait...

Un long silence se met à hurler dans toute la pièce tandis qu'il me regarde... Il a l'air plus choqué de savoir que je suis rassuré plutôt que l'éventualité qu'on se soit envoyés en l'air... Il me regarde longuement, tout sourire envolé... Il m'inquiète un peu là en vérité... Fébrile, je ramasse mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Il se redresse brusquement et s'assoit sur le lit... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il porte de nouveau un regard triste, déçu vers moi. Merde, il va me faire culpabiliser là qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-... Ben non pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait une connerie ? Me dis pas que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un...

Il ne répond pas... Au lieu de ça il soupire et se redresse, regroupant quelques unes de ses affaires éparpillées dans sa chambre. Car oui, c'était sa chambre.

-Oh... Je l'ai fait hein ? Qui ? Me dis pas que c'est Yamin !

-...

Dans un élan furieux, il attrape ses derniers vêtements et ne m'adresse plus aucun regard. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est rare que Mikele se montre aussi froid, même le matin... J'ai vraiment fait une connerie... Je m'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, prenant l'air le plus désolé que je puisse avoir en réserve.

-Quoi que j'aie fait Mikele, je suis désolé, j'étais bourré donc si je t'ai causé du tort ou...

-Tu n'as rien fais. Ok ? Alors c'est bon.

-Tu es énervé contre moi ?

-Je ne suis pas énervé !

-Si tu l'es !

-Je te dis que non Flo !

-Arrêtes de me mentir je le vois bien ! T'as les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés !

-Arrêtes toi !

-Mais dis-moi !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît !

-Fous moi la paix Florent !

-Bon on arrête les stichomythies là s'il te plaît ça me donne mal à la tête !

Il me fit de gros yeux à l'entente de ce mot, l'air encore plus mauvais et rebuté face à ce terme qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais entendu. Il pointe un doigt vers moi, un peu décontenancé, et me dit plus calmement...

-Je sais pas de quoi tu viens de me traiter Flow, mais je te préviens moi aussi je peux t'insulter dans une langue que tu vas rien comprendre !

-« Que tu ne comprendras pas »

-C'est pareil Flo !

-Mais je t'ai pas insulté Mikele « Stichomythie » c'est..

-Ecoutes Flo, je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est « stikomachin »! Il ne s'est rien passé d'important hier soir, ce n'est pas grave, c'est même mieux que tu ais oublié !

Comment ça ? Je veux lui parler, savoir exactement de quoi il veut parler... Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire, ou qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour qu'on en soit là maintenant ? Je me souviens de la terrasse sur laquelle il m'a rejoint, on s'est parlé mais rien de plus, enfin je crois... Parlé... Je me fige... Je lui aurais dit ? Je le regarde, paniqué, et ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer tout aussi rapidement. Je n'ose plus rien faire... Ni le regarder, ni lui demander. Si jamais j'avais été assez con, ou plutôt assez bourré pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais à son égard en ce moment, alors c'était foutu, et là je comprendrais qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Cette chaleur dans ses bras, ces frissons a son contact, cette envie permanante de... Je le regarde, gêné. Il me lance un sourire... Mais pas un beau sourire. Un sourire déçu, navré... Un sourire qui veut dire « désolé »... Alors c'est ça...je lui ai dit... Je baisse la tête et il me tape affectueusement l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas Flo. Ce n'est pas grave.

Et il repart, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain de laquelle j'entends s'échapper des bruits d'eau... « Ce n'est pas grave » … Je m'assois sur le lit, ou plutôt j'y tombe. Les idées et les yeux complètement dans le vague... J'évalue difficilement la situation avec ma gueule de bois... Mikele sait pour mon trouble. Il sait comment je le regarde, comment je le veux.. Il le sait maintenant. Je soupire, et je sens mon cœur se serrer alors que je comprends ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas grave »... Ce regard désolé... alors... Je ris faiblement. Je viens de me prendre le plus beau râteau de ma vie. Pas vraiment dans sa violence... Au contraire Mikele se montre plutôt compréhensif... Mais ce n'est clairement pas partagé... Et il me l'a bien fait comprendre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que ce soit autrement. Bien sur, Mikele emplissait toutes mes pensées... Mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'« aimer » véritablement un homme, et j'avais toujours reculé l'idée d'un jour lui parler de tout ça... Tout en l'espérant bêtement. _Quel con._ Je soupire faiblement et me lève, migrant vers une douche libre dans laquelle je noie ma déception, mes remords... et ma tristesse. _Y a rien à regretter là dedans Flo ! Mikele ne t'a pas non plus traité de tous les noms et avec un peu de chance l'amitié ne sera pas endommagée... _Malgré cette pensée uniquement destinée à me réconforter, je ne peux pas empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue et disparaître dans l'eau.

* * *

(PDV Mikelangelo Loconte)

Regret. C'était le mot juste. Jamais ou rarement dans ma vie j'avais regretté mes actes. Parce que je vis le moment présent et reste en paix avec mes choix et mes sentiments. Mais avec Florent tout semble différent. Toutes mes certitudes et ce que je pensais acquis semble toujours bouleversé, retourné. Mon hétérosexualité que j'avais pensée totale s'est retrouvée totalement controversée lorsque pour la première fois, je réagissais pour le corps de Florent. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris aussi de lui dire ça hier ? Alors qu'il était totalement raide ? Moi aussi, mais j'étais assez sobre pour me souvenir de tout. Et ça c'était encore plus douloureux. J'avais failli lui faire l'amour. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs et cette réciprocité m'avait totalement comblé. Je suis amoureux de Florent. Et j'avais presque cru à de pareils sentiments lorsqu'il m'avait dit tout ça.. J'avais espéré.. Je l'avais embrassé, jusqu'à me déclarer. _Quel idiot..._ Évidemment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'il allait tout oublier... Mais maintenant qu'il est sobre, et après avoir vu sa réaction, je suis persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait entretenir de tels sentiments pour moi. Alors j'ai simplement refoulé ma colère et ma tristesse. Et j'ai effacé d'une phrase ce qui avait été pour moi la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Mais tant qu'a perdre son amour, pour rien au monde je ne perdrais son amitié. Ça fait un peu romantique dit comme ça.

J'étais progressivement tombé amoureux de Florent. C'était pas un coup de foudre, c'était doux, lent, et mon cœur devenait chaque jour de plus en plus fou d'être tombé amoureux. J'ai été surpris, mais rapidement, le bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un m'a rattrapé et j'ai vite accepté. C'est beau d'aimer, c'est bon aussi... _Mais c'est fragile._

Après un long moment je sors de la douche, et rejoins les autres au petit bar de l'hôtel dans lequel nous sommes, et nous prenons un rapide petit déjeuner. Presque une semaine s'est passée depuis. Je ne lève pas une seule fois le regard vers Florent, mais je comprends qu'il fait de même. C'est fou ce que les croissants peuvent être passionnants ! J'en dévore un.

-Vous avez une belle gueule tous les deux !

-Je te retourne le compliment Solal.

Mon père de scène me sourit. Oh oui il peut parler lui avec ses cernes jusqu'au menton et des épis pleins les cheveux ! Nous discutons activement, en riant, tandis que Flo engage une conversation plus discrète avec Maeva. Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête... Il a de ces types de mimiques, de mouvements... de détails que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever... Qui me font totalement craquer. Ces petits sourires discrets, polis, ses yeux qui brillent lorsqu'il rit... C'est malsain de se sentir excité rien qu'en regardant une personne ? Oui... je crois que c'est malsain.

Flo et moi on est de plus en plus distants. Une gène, un temps d'arrêt quand je veux le prendre dans mes bras, pour l'encourager ou autre. Un silence lorsque je le touche. Des regards qui se détournent quand je le regarde, et même des blancs gênés dans nos conversations. _Ce n'est plus comme avant._ Si même mes efforts pour dissimuler mes sentiments ne peuvent pas faire revenir les choses comme avant, alors qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ? Nos discussions deviennent de moins en moins nombreuses et notre complicité disparaît peu à peu, même sur scène. _Et s'il s'était souvenu de cette soirée ?_ Oui ce serait logique. Alors une petite explication devait avoir lieu, de toute façon qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je ne peux que tenter de rattraper les choses. C'est donc sur cette petite pensée que je suis parti à la recherche de Mister Florent Mothe. J'ouvrais la porte après avoir toqué... J'avais même frissonné en entendant un petit « entrez » joyeux et enthousiaste. Ce simple son, son simple rire m'étira les lèvres dans un sourire... Bien éphémère qui disparut lorsque je vis en compagnie de mon Florent, Merwan. Bien sur je n'ai rien contre Merwan, enfin si ce n'est qu'il est effroyablement proche de Flo depuis ces quelques semaines. Flo perd son sourire lorsqu'il me découvre. Ma présence le dérange visiblement. _Quel bon commencement. _

-Je voudrais te parler Flo...

-Là, maintenant...?

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis prêt à exploser à tout déballer, même avec Merwan s'il ne me laissait pas le choix ! Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il lance un rapide regard à Merwan. Il passe à côté de moi, tapotant amicalement mon épaule avant de disparaître de la loge. Un lourd silence pèse sur la pièce. Tellement que je sens presque ma colère et mon courage s'affaisser avec mes épaules. Florent ne me regarde pas. On reste comme ça un moment. Des secondes, des minutes peut-être. _Pourquoi est ce qu'il reste silencieux comme ça ? _Il attend certainement que je parle en premier, après tout, c'est moi qui suis venu pour lui parler. Du temps passe encore... Il s'est vraiment souvenu de cette soirée ? Je commence à me le demander... S'il s'était souvenu de ma déclaration, il ne serait pas comme ça, à baisser les yeux de honte... _De honte ! De moi ? _Ma gorge se serre. Non il aurait été plus haineux s'il avait été répugné par mes sentiments... Des minutes... certainement. Ses yeux croisent les miens, et mon cœur ne devient qu'un ridicule amas de battements et de chaleur. Ses lèvres sont serrées, pincées, et ses yeux... Pourquoi à t-il cet air si honteux ? Si plein d'appréhension ? Ou est ce calme, cette sérénité dans tes yeux Florent ? Flo... Mon Flo... _Flo mio_...

-Mikele ?

Je semble me réveiller, mes yeux s'allument alors que je me reconnecte avec ce triste monde. Un monde tellement différent du mien... Bien sur, Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte sont tous deux acteurs dans ce théâtre, mais contrairement au mien... Les couleurs ne sont pas aussi vives, et... Dans ce monde là, Flo n'est pas mien... peut être pas encore...

-Pardon je pensais...

Je passe ma main sur mes lèvres, rapidement, nerveusement, ma colère envolée... Ne laissant place qu'à de la douceur et de l'espoir... De l'espoir vain. Troublé par ce brusque retour à la réalité, je mets un moment à reprendre la parole. Qu'est ce que je voulais lui dire déjà ? Oui... La soirée, ses souvenirs, nous deux...

-Pour la soirée...

-La soirée ?

-... Je voulais te dire que... Je sais pas si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit mais c'est pas important... Flo, moi j'ai pas envie de te perdre. D'accord ? Donc ce serait mieux d'arrêter d'y penser non ? A défaut de...

-Pas important ?

Je lève la tête, croisant de nouveau ses yeux chocolat. Une drôle de lueur fait briller ses iris... Mais pas une belle lueur, pas de joie, pas de désir... pas de plaisir... rien que de la tristesse, de la déception. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, tout contre mon cœur pour qu'il l'entende, qu'il comprenne. Qu'il le sente... J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je le veux, à quel point je le désire... J'aurais du lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il oublie... Une partie de moi veut provoquer les choses, tout lui dire et me donner une chance, une chance peut être... Que j'ai déjà eue... J'aurais voulu ne pas me soucier de « l'après »... Si seulement... J'aurais du écouter cette partie de moi.

-J'aurais préféré que tu m'en veuilles tu sais Mikele... Pour moi c'était important. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je t'ai dis, Mikele, mais si c'est ce que je pense alors ce n'est pas "pas important" pour moi... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi indifférent... Mais je comprends...

- ? Florent je ne te comprends pas...

-Bien sur que si Mikele, tu... Je te l'ai dis ce soir là hein ? Bien sur que je te l'ai dis sinon tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça, mais tu sais je ne veux pas que ça agisse sur notre amitié moi non plus ! D'un coté je suis content que tu me dises ça, si tu penses qu'on peut repartir sur de meilleures bases, bien évidemment je suis partant...

Il venait de me dire tout ça avec tellement de difficulté, et à la fois tellement de rapidité que j'eus du mal à tout assimiler d'un coup. Déjà je comprends rien, si il y a bien une personne qui avait dit des choses un temps soit peu "dangereuses" pour notre amitié, c'était bien moi, et surtout, qu'est ce que Flo pouvait bien imaginer pour être aussi déçu et gêné à la fois ? J'ose pas le croire, mais au fond de moi j'entends cette petite voix qui me hurle quelque chose, cette chose si plaisante, cette petite pensée, ce petit espoir. C'est cette même voix qui me susurre tout bas de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, cette même voix qui me torture. Mais ça ne se peut pas ? Pourtant ? Tout ça n'aurait été qu'un malentendu ? Un large sourire peu approprié à la situation me fend le visage tandis que Flo continue dans sa tirade que je n'écoute même plus. Pourtant quelques mots ressortent, et plus je les comprends, plus je m'aperçois qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec un homme repoussé par mes sentiments... Mais plutôt... inquiet des siens ? Des mots comme "Je ne voulais pas tout changer" "J'aurais du me taire" "Sentiments"... Mon cœur bondit, comme moi lorsque je suis sur scène, mais encore plus haut, bien plus haut ! Je souris encore, et mon ventre s'enflamme. J'ai toujours été un sang chaud, je ne réfléchis pas toujours à ce que je fais, et pourtant c'était mon trop plein de réflexion inutile qui nous à fait perdre tout ce temps... J'ai envie de rire, je ris d'ailleurs. Tous ces petits détails... Ces ridicules petits détails qui ont le don de faire tourner la tête au destin. Tout comme Florent fait tourner la mienne à ce moment là. Mais ce soir, je ne laisserai pas ma chance s'envoler pour de simples _malintesi_ !

Mon rire s'éteint un peu plus tard, et je croise de nouveau le regard de Mon Flow... Il est perdu, effrayé peut être par ma réaction, après tout je viens d'exploser de rire durant son discours... Je lui souris tendrement, je veux lui transmettre tout mon amour, je veux qu'il comprenne... Je l'aime... Je t'aime Flo ! Je m'approche de lui et je veux prendre sa main, mais une autre agrippe mon épaule et me sors de mes pensées... Je me tourne vers cette foutue personne, dans le but premier de l'envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais c'est en observant le regard sévère de Merwan que je comprends ma faute.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Mikele ?! Tu rentres dans même pas deux minutes bouges toi !

Pris de panique je lance un dernier regard à Florent, tout aussi déçu que moi, et m'excuse rapidement, avant de m'éloigner. J'arrive presque en retard derrière le rideau, remarquant avec horreur qu'une seconde plus tard j'aurais tout fait rater... Je m'élance sur scène, et le reste n'est que bonheur, et rêve... Les chants de Solal et Maéva, les danseurs, les lumières des projecteurs... La scène, ma vie. Ou plutôt une partie de ma vie... mais bientôt une envie pressante d'être à l'Acte II me prend pendant que d'un mouvement trop automatique j'embrasse la flopée de filles qui m'entourent...

* * *

(PDV Mikelangelo Loconte)

Il ne suffit parfois que d'un détail pour que toute une vie bascule. Des choix, des paroles, de simples gestes. Des regards qui décident, de notre gré ou non, du tournant de notre vie. La vie... Ce regroupement d'événements, de détails... parfois plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Ces petits détails qui changent tout. Ils changent l'avenir, et s'encrent dans l'histoire. Qu'aurait-il fallu ? Combien de ces petits détails aurait-il fallu pour que Salieri et Mozart s'unissent et s'aiment pour le restant de leur histoire ? Un regard différent peut être ? Un geste plus doux de la part de Salieri. Une parole maladroite et tendre... Un effleurement de main électrique... Un instant, un court instant aurait suffi pour que tout s'efface, et se réécrive... Nos actes décident pour nous, et quand on s'en rend compte il est trop tard, le temps a filé, et l'erreur est faite, là, irréparable. Ou bien elle est encore rattrapable, et là c'est à nous de jouer. Moi je veux pouvoir changer tout ça. Il n'aura fallu que d'un quiproquo, une soirée, un détail à notre histoire pour que tout se décompose, afin de nous laisser la possibilité de tout reconstruire. Repartons une heure, une simple petite heure plus tôt. J'étais encore dans les coulisses, devant lui, juste devant lui. J'aurais pu lui prendre la main, et tout lui dire, l'embrasser, lui murmurer des je t'aime à lui en faire perdre la tête... Mais Merwan (un sacré gros détail celui là) était arrivé. Ou alors, revenons encore plus tôt, des semaines en arrière ! Si l'alcool dans le sang de Flo avait été moins conséquent, il se serait peut être souvenu de tout, et tout aurait été réglé beaucoup plus tôt... Quelques gouttes d'alcool... L'arrivée de quelqu'un... Détails... C'est pourtant avec une joie pure et simple que je finissais « Place je passe », me précipitant vers les coulisses à la recherche de mon Flow, ne me rendant compte que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il entrait sur scène en même temps que j'en sortais. Voilà. Ce genre de détails ! De petits détails insupportables ! Je courrais me changer pendant que la voix de mon aimé raisonnait dans la salle comme dans mon cœur.

-Mozart est là ? Mozart n'est pas là ?

-Ha euh...comment ?

-Mozart est là ?! Mozart n'est PAS là ?! Ah ça y est ?

-Oui oui oui, Mozart est là oui bien évidemment mais...

-Écartez vous !

-Eh... comment ?

-Écartez vous, vous m'énervez ! Psst ! Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu Salieri ne regardez pas cela je le savais... Je le savais nous aurions du venir beaucoup plus tôt !

C'était la première fois dans la pièce ou nous nous voyons... Je cours après Claire, qui rit à tout va comme son rôle l'indique et je fais de même, me concentrant un maximum pour ne pas sauter littéralement sur ce bel homme face à moi. Lui reste imperturbable, si ce n'est ses mains qui, d'habitude immobiles, se tendaient et se détendaient irrégulièrement.

-Constance !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de quitter le regard de Claire pour rencontrer celui de mon Salieri moderne, ne le lâchant pas du regard un instant.

-Tu m'avais promis ce baiser !

Je reviens à la réalité lorsque la voix de Claire résonne d'un coup, et comprend mon erreur... Je n'étais pas censé remarquer Salieri. Mais qu'importe ? The Show must go on ! Je me mets à rire et à lui courir après continuant sans plus attendre mon travail. Le brouhaha du moment reprend, jusqu'à ce que la voix forte et grave de Florent répande un silence sur la pièce... et une bouffée de désir brûlant dans mes reins. Et là ce fut le début de mes ennuis. Enfin. Ils avaient déjà commencé depuis un moment. Mais jouer Mozart dans un pantalon ultra-moulant avec un début d'érection, ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé. Surtout avec un Florent Mothe torturé chantant sur « Le bien qui fait mal ». J'ai donc joyeusement pris sur moi durant toute la prestation, mon aimé visiblement pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par notre petite entrevue. Je commençais même à douter de mon interprétation des choses. Peut être qu'il n'avait en fait aucun sentiment pour moi ? Aucun... Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de douter, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant !

C'est pourtant sur ces inquiétudes que je cours vers les coulisses. Je ne veux pas rater cette occasion de le voir. Pendant que Nannerl Mozart raconte, enchantée, mon futur mariage, je traverse avec espoir toutes les coulisses, m'essoufflant en arrêtant mon regard sur toutes les têtes brunes que je peux rencontrer. Je finis par le trouver, vidant d'un coup la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau. Je m'avance, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-Florent... !

-Mikele... ? Mais Mikele tu rentre dans même pas quelques minutes tu es de l'autre coté de la scène ! Dépêche t...

Sans plus réfléchir, je fais disparaître en deux enjambés l'espace entre nos deux corps, et viens l'embrasser de toute ma passion, de tout mon désir, de toute ma folie dévastatrice qu'il créé sans remords en moi. Ma main se perd dans sa nuque, grognant légèrement en sentant les fils et l'installation de son micro, mais n'y faisant plus attention, je dévore ses lèvres dans une fièvre incontrôlée. Qu'il me rejette ou qu'il m'accepte, je ne veux plus laisser de place au doute. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, son souffle se coupant sous mes lèvres. Un soupir... Un long soupir, pourtant il reste tétanisé, mais il ne recule pas. Pris entre le bonheur du moment et la peur de ne pouvoir ressentir ses lèvres qu'une seule et unique fois, je prends le parti de le rendre inoubliable. Mes mains l'enlacent avec force et tendresse, tandis qu'avec passion j'embrasse ses lèvres, les pince entre les miennes, joue avec elles... de longues secondes se suspendent dans le temps, et nous deux nous n'existons plus que l'un pour l'autre. Ou du moins, je n'existe plus que pour lui...

Je m'écarte un quart de seconde, pendant lesquelles Florent ouvre ses lèvres pour respirer. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour profiter de l'occasion... Je ne veux rien laisser passer. Je glisse ma langue contre la sienne, frissonnant de désir et de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de mon Flo, et en entendant son soupir de bien être se fondre dans ma bouche. Je perds totalement le contrôle, prêt à lui faire l'amour ici, maintenant... mes mains s'agrippent sur son costume, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Je me perds dans les sensations, dans les émotions... Moi qui croyais être dans la lune, je me rends compte que le monde merveilleux que je rejoins avec Flo est bien plus loin, et bien plus fou que celui que je croyais visiter quotidiennement ou durant mes composition... Mon cœur bat tellement fort et tellement vite... Et dans une joie non dissimulée, je crois sentir celui de Florent taper au même rythme que le mien...

Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que je me sépare de lui, le regardant, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je souris, totalement perdu quelque part dans l'univers. Lui est tout aussi égaré que moi. Il est beau... Tellement beau. Ses joues rougies, peut être aussi rouges que les miennes, et ces lèvres, ces lèvres luisantes de notre baiser... Son odeur me revient après coup, une odeur à la fois douce et virile, prononcée et enivrante. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur unique, singulière que je peine à décrire, à comprendre. Pourtant il les lève vers moi, son souffle erratique s'unissant avec le mien... Il avance une main vers la mienne, cette main de musicien que je veux saisir, embrasser... Ce n'est qu'en entendant Claire et Maéva chanter le refrain que je me rends compte de la situation. Déposant un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, je me recule ensuite rapidement.

-_Ti amo Flo mio !_

Et je repars à toute vitesse, serrant jusqu'au dernier moment sa main que j'avais saisi juste avant de me séparer de lui, Je me mets à sauter de partout, toute inquiétude envolée, malgré un point de côté qui me torture les flancs. Ça m'apprendra à traverser toutes les coulisses pour les beaux yeux d'un Mothe ! J'arrive un peu trop joyeux sur scène, reprenant rapidement mon sérieux, la tête remplie d'un beau brun aux yeux chocolat. Inconsciemment je me mis a chantonner avec les filles...

-Adieu, les solos sous les draps Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. À deux, nos gammes à l'envers à l'endroit. Mortel le pied bague au doigt Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Le ciel bénit tous nos ébats !

Eeh oui ! Adieu les solos sous les draps !

* * *

(PDV Florent Mothe)

Et je restais là. Tout simplement là. Seul, encore très haut perché dans ce monde merveilleux qu'était Mikelangelo Loconte. Mikele... Mon Mikele... Je le regarde s'éloigner. Le souffle court, les joues et le ventre en feu. Il sautillait, et à cette vision un sourire que je soupçonnais d'être totalement idiot et niais naquit sur mes lèvres encore brûlantes de son baiser. Il avait laissé sa trace, son odeur, son empreinte sur tout mon corps, dans chacun de mes sens, et à ce moment la soirée me revint en mémoire, et ma honte par la même occasion. _Merde. _Honteusement, je jetais la bouteille dans un petit geste vif et colérique. Depuis le début, depuis ce foutu début j'avais sans vraiment le vouloir dérouté totalement le cours des choses, les rendant plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. _Pitoyable._ Tout s'éclairait, le nœud de l'histoire se libéra progressivement pour ne laisser dans mon cœur qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité, de perte de temps et... et de bonheur. Un bonheur débordant, incommensurable, une joie intense. Mon sourire s'élargit. Mon bonheur à un goût de Mikele... Un goût d'unique au monde... _Ti amo_... C'était tellement beau dans sa bouche... Les mots, chacune des lettres roulant sur sa langue et glissant sur sa voix... Esquivant un petit pas de danse... Que je trouve fortement ridicule après coup... Enfin... Passons ce détail. L'amour, ça fait faire des choses débiles ! L'amour... L'amour ! La joie me prend le cœur alors que distraitement j'entonne les dernières paroles de la chanson. J'entre en scène plus tard, respirant longuement pour rentrer de nouveau dans mon personnage. Quoi qu'un Salieri amoureux ne doit guère être plus ingénieux !

-C'est vrai ! C'est vrai convenons en, convenons en tenez... L'ouverture ! L'exposition oh ça c'est magique ! écoutez ça tenez... écoutez... Papapa, palalapapapapa ! Papapaa palalapapapapa ! AAAH ! AAAH ! AAAH... AAAH ! Salieri ? Salieri c'est vous oh vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

-Dites moi... Rosenbeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuurg !

-C'est la mèche qui vous a mit sur la voix ?

Oh non. Je retiens un fou rire, le regardant un moment et je dois me faire force pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je respire et finis par reprendre contenance.

-La musique de Mozart vous plaît tant que ça ?

Et, même si jamais je ne dirais à Yamin que c'est grâce à lui, le reste du spectacle se passa dans la bonne humeur, et la détente, ou du moins, la normalité. Enfin... Sans compter les regards insistants entre Mikele et moi, et... Et mes regards un peu trop portés sur... Sur le magnifique costume de mon ami... N'est ce pas... N'essaies pas de te donner une excuse Flo. Tu le mates, tu le mates c'est tout ! Oui... J'ai raison. La tension monte toujours de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la prestation, et plus le temps passe, plus j'appréhende « Vivre à en crever »... Cette chanson à toujours été l'une des plus chargées en émotions pour moi. Mais là, avec Mikele, son baiser... Tout ça en même temps. Chanter avec lui, sentir son regard, sur moi, dans le mien.. Toucher ses mains. Évidemment, je suis toujours assez proche de Mikele. Enfin, d'habitude, ces dernières semaines ont été assez difficiles... Mais là. C'est différent, tellement différent. « Victime de ma victoire » passe plus vite que je ne l'aurait penser, défoulant toutes mes émotions dans la prestation. Mais bientôt... Lacrimosa résonne dans le Palais des Sports... Je ferme les yeux. J'écoute, je frissonne... Jamais opéra ne m'a fait autant d'effet. Je prend une bouteille d'eau pleine, me désaltérant avant de m'avancer calmement. J'entre sur scène. La vision me déchire le cœur, comme à chaque fois, chaque prestation...

-Que faites vous là... ? Qui vous à permit d'entrer ?

-Madame... J'ai appris la maladie de votre mari et... Je voulais vous proposer mon aide.

-Non monsieur rien... Après tout le mal que vous nous avez fait, rien...

-Ah... C'est vous.. Salieri ! Comment allez vous ?!

Encore une fois mon regard se pose sur le sien, brillant de cette lueur bouleversante... Je reste silencieux pendant que la pièce se joue. Je redécouvre Mikele. Son visage, son regard, ses mains... D'une toute autre façon, d'un tout autre regard que celui d'un ami. Bien que j'avais déjà perdu ce regard depuis maintenant des semaines, aujourd'hui c'était encore différent, bien plus fort. Il s'avance vers moi. Tout me semble revenir à la première fois, cet homme, en face de moi... Sa main me touche, m'agrippe, son corps pèse contre le mien, et a ce simple contact je frissonne. Mes mains se posent sur son bras, tandis que mon regard rencontre le sien.

-Je ne parviendrais jamais à le terminer... Mon requiem...

-Mais si Mozart... Vous guérirez...

-Non mon ami... La mort est là.

Il touche sa poitrine, et la mienne se bloque, se brise, je respire plus rapidement. La mort. Stop ! Florent, reprends toi, c'est « Mozart » que tu as en face de toi, c'est le rôle. Je m'emporte dans des sentiments qui ne sont peut être plus les miens. Salieri aurait il était dans cet état ? Qui aurait pu en être autrement ? Face à la mort de cet ange ? De Mon ange... Flo. Arrête. Je baisse le regard un instant, ébranlé de trop par le tragique de cette scène. M'écartant lentement pour arriver à ma place, la voix de Mikele s'élance dans la salle comme dans mon cœur...

-On part sans savoir ou meurent les souvenirs... Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir...

-Nos pleurs, nos peurs, ne veulent plus rien dire... On s'accroche pourtant au fil de nos désirs...

-Qu'hier encore...

-On ne cessait de maudire

_S'il faut mourir _

_Autant vivre à en crever_

_Tout retenir_

_Pour tout immoler._

_S'il faut mourir_

_Sur nos stèles je veux graver_

_Que nos rires_

_Ont berné la mort et le temps..._

Il s'approche de moi, je fais de même et saisit ses mains dans les miennes. Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux brillent d'avantage, alors que de mon coté, je sens une larmes me brûler les yeux, dévalant ma joue. Je baisse la tête, respirant pour me reprendre au plus vite, continuant mes paroles, tremblantes...

-On se reverra...

-On se reverra.

Sa voix tremble. Elle aussi, elle tremble, et ses mains tout autant. Je serre ses mains dans les miennes... Là ou rien n'est plus rien...

-On comprendra...

D'où l'on vient.

…

Je me précipite hors de scène, le final s'étant terminé dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je m'adosse au mur, fermant les yeux tandis que je laisse reposer ma tête contre le mur. Je respire, quelques larmes roulant le longs de mes joues. Je souris pourtant, un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère. Un sourie pour lui. Ça aura été certainement la plus belle interprétation de Vivre à en crever... Le visage de mon ange blond envahi mes pensées. Je reste longtemps comme ça, simplement seul. A penser à lui, à comprendre, a me rendre compte de cette magnifique déclaration qu'il m'a fait bien des minutes auparavant. Un souffle rejoint le mien, aussi court et peu profond que le mien, essoufflé. J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, calmement. Je sais a qui appartient cette respiration. Il me sourit tendrement, faiblement, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je caresse sa joue, il ferme les yeux, enfonçant et caressant son visage dans la paume de ma main... Je me décolle du mur pour venir près de lui, ma seconde main prenant place sur son autre joue. Ses lèvres... Encore ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse, doucement, presque maladroitement. La passion a disparue, laissant place à de la tendresse, de la pureté... De l'amour. L'amour. Il soupir, son souffle disparaît sur ma bouche. Ses mains attrapent mon col, remontant plus calmement dans mon cou, comme rassuré que je ne sois pas encore parti. Mais je ne partirai pas. Plus jamais. Ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes, dans une douce caresse, et lentement on se sépare.

-Mikele...

-Non ne parle pas maintenant Florent... Attends... Attends la fin du spectacle, je veux que ce moment soit pour nous, rien que pour nous, pas comme ça dans les coulisses...

-Pour nous...

-Rien que pour nous...

Je lui souris, posant mon front contre le siens en fermant mes yeux. Alors il y a bel et bien un « nous »... Cette simple idée me fait frissonner, me rend fou, fou de lui. Toutes mes réticences, mes inquiétudes dues a l'homosexualité se brisent, se défont. Pendant qu'un regard mordoré m'emmène dans un monde éclatant de couleurs. Il embrasse rapidement mes lèvres et s'écarte. Il embrasse ma main en lâchant un rire cristallin, et disparaît dans un éclat de joie atrocement communicatif, puisqu'un large sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que je cours trouver Mélissa, avec qui je devais entrer sur scène pour le rappel.

La soirée se finit enfin, après une séance de dédicace interminable. Pas que cela me dérange ! Bien au contraire ! J'aime énormément ce rapport entre les fans et nous. Chaque sourire me marquent, comme un bravo, un merci, une réussite de leur part. Ce sont eux qui nous nourrit, par leur soutient et leur présence. Mais évidemment, l'envie de retrouver mon ange est plus forte. Je sors du Palais des sports, rejoignant d'un pas assez pressé mes amis, ma guitare a l'épaule et quelques affaires au bras. Mais pas de trace de Mikele. Je viens vers eux, et Solal me tape amicalement l'épaule. Il parle avec Yamin, d'une perruque qui aurait faillit tomber sur scène, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi... Je n'écoute plus. Je regarde au loin, à droite, à gauche. Mais rien. Puis je le vois. Sortant en trombe du Palais des sports, il court vers nous, sa guitare sur l'épaule et ses bras chargés de toutes ses affaires. Je dois sourire bêtement, parce que j'entends Solal et Merwan se moquer de moi derrière... Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Il arrive devant moi, essoufflé, mais souriant... Ce sourire. Ce magnifique sourire qui fait fondre n'importe qui. Et surtout moi. On reste un moment comme ça avant de trouver la force d'embarquer dans la voiture, et j'ouvre la portière, l'invitant à s'asseoir avant moi. Et je me maudis. L'amour fait faire des choses ridicules ! Mikele me regarde et rit légèrement avant d'entrer, pendant que moi je m'assois également, honteux, mais heureux. Et la suite. La suite c'est...

Une torture. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Sa cuisse est là, contre la mienne, et son corps pressé contre le mien, la voiture ne nous laissant pas d'autre espace. Son souffle vient parfois se mêler au mien lorsqu'il me regarde. Sa voix lorsqu'il parle résonne contre ma peau, et dans ma tête. J'en deviens fou. La route continue, encore, toujours, interminable. Je regarde le paysage mais n'y trouve rien d'aussi beau que la personne qui est a ma gauche. Et il parle. Et les autres répondent. Et moi ? Moi je concentre toute mon énergie que j'économise en me taisant pour me focaliser sur cette main qui enlace la mienne. Ou est le problèmes me direz vous ? Aucun en apparence ! Vraiment aucun ! Si ce n'est que Mikele bouge... Rectification, que Mikele fait EXPRES de bouger ses doigts de façon a caresser sensuellement l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Car oui, ma main est posée sur ma cuisse. Grave erreur. La voiture s'arrête, brusquement... Et là... La main de Mikele glisse contre mon entre-jambes, par la rapidité et le choc de l'arrêt.

La fatalité, le hasard, la malchance... Les dieux ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Les dieux ! Les dieux sont contre moi. Je maudis donc gentiment tout les dieux possibles et imaginable de toutes les religion que je peux connaître, tandis que je remarque que la voiture est à l'arrêt, et que nous sommes arrivés. Je sors de la voiture pour courir vers ma chambre tel un sociopathe. Je ferme la porte, déposant rapidement mes affaires a coté du lit avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit, me redressant presque aussitôt en position assise, mes mains sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et respire lentement, essayant malgré tout de faire passer toutes ces informations nerveuses. Je veux le voir, j'ai peur, je veux l'embrasser, j'ai peur de le faire... Je l'aime, mais je ne veux plus l'affronter... Et Mozart ? Et la troupe ? Et notre carrière ? Et les fans ? Et lui ? Et nous... ? Je suris. Que sont les autres quand il s'agit de notre amour ? De notre bonheur ? De son bonheur... Il rentre. Il est là. Face à moi, souriant faiblement, un peu ébouriffé. Il est beau. On reste longtemps comme ça. Peut être plusieurs minutes. Nos regards s'affrontent avec douceur...

-Florent...

Je souris. Mon nom est si beau dans sa bouche. Il vient s'asseoir a coté de moi, déposant ses affaires contre les miennes. Il ne me regarde par tout de suite. Il joue avec ses mains, ses foulard soulignant ses mains fortes, dissimulant ses poignets. J'aime ses mains... Ses doigts fins mais virils de musiciens... Il frotte un peu gêné ses mains, comme s'il avait senti la chaleur de mon regard sur elles. Alors mon regard remonte, le regarde, le rencontre... Je relève chaque petit détails, comme les plus beaux et les plus importants de tous. Ses avants bras, la courbe de ses épaules, son cou, son torse, son visage... Je cligne des yeux alors que je remarque maintenant qu'il me dévisage également, riant légèrement en voyant mon regard appuyé. Prit sur le fait. Je rougis un peu, lui aussi. Ce petit manège continue encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux ne se sentent prêt. Prêt à le dire...

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Il demande. Et je ris un peu. Comme simple réponse je viens poser mes lèvres sur le coin des siennes, rassuré de son premier pas. Puis j'embrasse ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine. On reste un instant comme ça. Mon souffle caresse longtemps sa bouche avant que je ne me sentes prêt à murmurer...

-Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux d'un homme...

-Moi non plus...

-Mais je t'aime.

Il sourit, les yeux brillants de joie, alors que ses lèvres se pressent avec douceur contre les miennes, nos souffles s'unissant dans un réconfort mutuel. Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux, puis les ouvres, les plantant dans les miens. Je n'ai pas peur, j'attends seulement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis confiant. Confiant et amoureux.

-Moi aussi...

Il m'embrasse, plus franchement, et je sens son cœur frapper contre le mien, au même rythme. C'est tellement bon, tellement doux... Il semble se perdre dans notre bonheur, soupirant de bien être, et parfois, je sens ses lèvres s'étirer contre ma bouche. Je dévore ce sourire avec amour, tendresse, envie. Ses doigts viennent entrelacer les miens, et on s'embrasse encore. Longtemps. Dans la plus belle des franchise. Comme à nus. Ça sonne comme une déclaration, comme le plus beau des aveux, la plus longue des promesse. Entre deux baisers, Mikele me souffles de doux et longs "Je t'aime" que je bois sans mal, lui répondant à chaque fois, sans me lasser. Moi aussi, moi aussi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime !

* * *

(PDV Omniscient)

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis ce soir là. Un mois, un merveilleux mois durant lequel notre petit duo avait appris à se connaître, et ce dans bien des domaines. Mikele avait appris par coeur les réactions de son amour, et ses petits plaisirs quotidiens. Flo, lui, avait révisé chaque relief du caractère de Mikele, ses originalités, ses habitudes, ses extravagances, et les avait toutes apprivoisé, aimé. Malgré quelques rebondissements, car c'était peu dire qu'ils avaient de vrais caractère impossibles. Mais malgré tout ça, ils s'aimaient chaque jour un peu plus, et chaque défaut rendait le tableau plus vrai et plus beau encore. Pourtant. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés... C'était bel et bien sexuellement. "Ce n'est qu'un détail". Un détail que l'italien ne cessait de remarquer un peu plus chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Des baisers plus intenses, des caresses tentatrices... Des paroles volontaires. Mais chacune de ses avances étaient souvent -toujours- contrecarrées par Florent. Il n'était pas réellement contre. Il avait souvent fait preuve d'envie également. Mais il ne venait pas à lui. Il ne s'ouvrait jamais totalement. Il y avait pourtant eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient offert tous ces plaisirs. Mikele peut encore voir son visage contorsionné sous le plaisir... Mais à présent, c'est différent. Toucher son brun devient impossible. Insupportable. Insoutenable.

Jour de congé. Pas de prestations, ni de répétitions. La plupart de la troupe est partie rendre visite à leur famille, le reste légume sur le canapé devant un film que Mikele juge de franchement idiot, à l'humour douteux. Mais il semble passionner Florent. Lui ce n'est pas le film qu'il trouve passionnant. Il le voit, le regarde, l'admire. Cette peau devient la plus sucrée des friandises à ses yeux, et il n'attend qu'une chose, l'embrasser, la mordre, la lécher. Il le veut. Tout entier. Là maintenant. Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Un sourire l'encourage, il continue. Son avant bras... son épaule. Il touche son cou, et un petit soupire appréciateur franchit les lèvres de son aimé, qui courbe la tête pour lui laisser l'accès de sa gorge. Le sourire s'évanouit, et les lèvres s'entre-ouvrent sous cette douce tension que Mikele sait faire grimper progressivement. Sa bouche dépose un baiser contre ses doigts, sur son cou. Un soupire, plus longs. Il ferme les yeux parfois.

-Mikele...  
-Hmm...?

Il remonte encore, embrassant son oreille qu'il mord sensuellement, murmurant tout proche de cette dernière, persuadé de l'effet certain de sa langue natale sur son petit Français qu'il prend plaisir à torturer.

-Che pasa amore mio ?

Il sent les muscles de son cou se tendre à l'entente de la langue latine, et il entend un long soupir de contentement franchir ses propres lèvres tandis qu'il voit son amour avoir autant de peine à reprendre contenance.

-La dernière fois... On est allés trop loin Mikele...  
-Trop loin ?

Il s'écarte, les sourcils froncés. Comment trop loin ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas allés jusqu'au bout la dernière fois ? Comment peut-on aller trop loin alors que rien n'était fait ? Il se moque de lui ?

-Florent, trop loin, tu entends ça par quoi ?

-Tu comptes tout de même pas ne jamais faire l'amour avec moi hein ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça Mikele... Mais...  
-... Mais quoi ?

Flo retire ses bras de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient commencée, passant ses mains sur son visage, visiblement inquiet de blesser son amour. Il cherche ses mots. Comment les dire, comment lui dire. Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, mais ce n'est que pour la refermer. Il tourne et retourne les mots dans sa tête, mais ça lui semble toujours plus blessant. Alors, avec le plus de finesse et de douceur qu'il peut, il prend une légère inspiration et accroche le regard de Mikele, qui le considère toujours avec ce même air sérieux, grave, qui ne fait que le stresser d'avantage.

-Je ne me sens pas particulièrement attiré par la sodomie. Et je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà pensé mais... moi.. j...

Oh non... Florent lâche un long soupir d'exaspération devant la mine déconfite de son Mikele. Cette même moue adorable qui naît sur son visage lorsqu'il ne comprend pas un mot ou une phrase. Il sourit, résigné devant son air perdu, et se masse le front un instant. Des mots plus simples, plus crus ? Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire ça comme ça ! C'est déjà bien assez gênant ! Il se redresse, son cœur battant plus fort alors qu'il cherche encore, parlant rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser.

-Je veux dire que je ne suis pas prêt à... Bon sang Mikele ! Tu m'obliges à dire des choses parfois !  
-Mais enfin si tu savais parler clairement sans faire des milliers de détours ! Je trouve ça idiot ta façon de toujours tourner autour du bol Florent ! De toujours compliquer les choses simples de la vie en...  
-Autour du pot, le pot Mikele.  
-Ne me contredis pas Flo !  
-Mais je ne te... ! Raah !

Il se lève, passe rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux devenus largement plus longs, descendant dans sa nuque.

-J'ai pas forcément envie de me prendre ta queue dans le cul ! Capisci ?!

Mikele aurait certainement corrigé son amant dans sa faute de prononciation si son cerveau n'avait pas analysé ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il resta sonné, la bouche ouverte. Entendre des mots aussi crus dans la bouche de son Florent l'aurait peut être excité dans une autre situation. Il reconnecte avec la réalité, tout s'éclaire. La rougeur sur les joues de Flo le fait rire un instant. Alors c'est ça ? Ce n'est que ça ? Il rit légèrement, et la colère disparaît, au contraire, il ne l'aime que d'avantage, comprend. Il se redresse, venant vers lui, tout en continuant de rire doucement. Il attrape son bras doucement, et essais de le tirer vers lui. L'autre ne bouge pas. Il boude.

-Capisco, amore mio !  
-Ne rigoles pas...  
-Franchement Flo, tu es adorable ! Mais tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais ça sans ton accord ! Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait... comment on dit... « à sens unique », tu vois ? On est tous deux des hommes, tu ne tiendras pas forcément le rôle du « passif » tout le temps, mais évidemment il faut que tu saches que moi non plus. Mais tout ça, on a le temps pour y penser, Flo !

Il lui sourit tendrement. Mais il ne semple pas vraiment rassuré. Il prend sa main dans la sienne et l'enlace, le tire de nouveau vers lui et cette fois il cède, se logeant dans ses bras, a ses cotés. Ils s'embrassent un instant, doucement, tendrement. Le film s'écoule seul, sans aucune attention de ses deux spectateurs. Ils se séparent rapidement, restant juste comme ça, tous les deux.

-Flo, dis moi l'idée que tu te fais de ça.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi... ?  
-Pour savoir Flo.  
-Ben... Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est surement super douloureux et je vois pas vraiment le plaisir qu'on peut... Enfin, ce n'est pas... Enfin j'en sais rien en fait. C'est étrange. Certainement. Pourquoi ? Toi tu le vois autrement ?  
-Oh oui, totalement autrement.

Mikele rit un peu en voyant son homme décontenancé, et il vient lentement caresser son torse. Il descend sur son ventre, souriant avec sensualité. Il effleure volontairement son sexe à travers le jean épais de son amant. Florent soupire, ferme les yeux, se mord parfois les lèvres. Toutes ces expressions... Mikelangelo croit devenir fou de désir devant ce magnifique spectacle. Il caresse lentement, léchant doucement son cou avec gourmandise, envie, puis il mord son oreille, susurrant doucereusement tout près d'elle...

-Il y a une si belle façon de voir cet acte Flo... Surtout lorsqu'on s'aime comme nous deux on s'aime... Une union profonde, la rencontre de deux corps... Les nôtres. Dans une étreinte intime. Tu serais si proche de moi... Je pourrais t'offrir tout de moi, que ce soit ma vulnérabilité ou ma force, ma domination... Il n'y a pas de règle à ce jeu là, juste l'amour en seul arbitre, et le respect de l'autre. Et le but... Uniquement le plaisir...

Il détache son pantalon, glissant sa main dans le pantalon du brun pour venir caresser son sexe dressé par dessus son boxer. Il est excité. Les paroles de Mikele le traversent de toute part, le forçant à imaginer leurs étreintes, il voit Mikele, sous lui, totalement abandonné à lui alors qu'il bouge en lui... Et inversement. Il sent le corps de Mikele le dominer, le mener... L'idée le gêne un instant. Mais l'apprivoise. Il rougit, serre les dents, et soupire... Soupire encore. L'excitation est là, bien présente, l'italien peut la sentir, frémissante sous ses doigts. Il voit son homme trembler, s'abandonner progressivement. Mais il ne veut pas le forcer. Juste lui présenter la chose sous un angle beaucoup plus plaisant, plus amoureux. Lui retirer cette idée qui n'est du qu'a la société et l'image qu'elle dépeint de l'homosexualité. Pourtant Mikelangelo n'a jamais essayé, lui non plus. Il avait trop aimé les femmes pour ça. Mais tout ce temps, tout ce temps à le désirer, et l'image d'un Florent nu, cambré sous ses mouvements lui plaisait tout autant qu'un beau brun dominant l'amenant caresser le ciel du plaisir. Il avait donc eu le temps d'y penser, de l'assimiler, de l'accepter. Un parcours que Flo n'avait manifestement pas encore fait.

-Mikele... nnh...  
-shhht... Amore mio... Ne parles pas... Arrêtes de penser, oublie tes craintes, et laisses tes envies les plus profondes prendre le contrôle... Imagines toi en moi, Flo...

Le blond sent son souffle chaud effleurer son cou, et il peut sentir que ses paroles font effet. Il glisse sa main dans son boxer, caressant son sexe pour le masturber lentement ensuite, le liquide séminal s'échappant de son extrémité lui permettant de plus fluides mouvements. Un léger cri de plaisir s'échappe des lèvres de son amant. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son ventre tandis qu'il le regarde prendre du plaisir. Florent comprend. Il sait qu'il fait tout pour le mettre en confiance. Il veut se redresser, le toucher, mais le désir écrasant l'empêche un moment de bouger. Il se bat un moment contre la ceinture qu'il maudit sur dix générations, qu'il parvient finalement à détacher. Il ouvre le pantalon de son aimé, assez pour glisser sa main contre son boxer. Sentir cette virilité contre sa main le rend fou, incontrôlable, et très vite il se redresse pour retirer définitivement ce jean trop encombrant. Mikele se laisse faire, laissant un gémissement enflammer la peau de son amant lorsqu'il sent la main chaude et virile de son français masser son sexe avec autant d'attention.  
Ils s'embrassent, se touchent. S'aiment. Parfois, Florent croit percevoir quelques paroles étrangères, qu'il devine à demi-mots... Mais qu'il comprend chargées de désir et de promesses de voluptés. Tout bascule. Il se sent tomber sur le dos, contre le canapé tandis que son bel italien lui arrache sans préavis son T-shirt et son jean. Il se redresse ensuite, ne prenant pas la peine de défaire ses bracelets et foulards, il retire son propre haut. Florent le regarde, inlassablement, la respiration courte. Son torse se dénude, ses muscles s'activant pour se débarrasser de ce vêtement... Son ventre, le bas parsemé de poils bouclés débordant légèrement de son boxer, indiquant dans une sensualité folle le chemin à suivre. Ce corps s'incline, se penche sur lui, les avant bras de son latin de chaque coté de sa tête. De longs frissons le prennent, irradiant tout son corps de chaleur lorsqu'un pendentif vient se reposer contre son torse, enflammant sa peau de sa fraîcheur... Leurs bassins se touchent, se caressent, alors que leurs sexes se caressent longuement.

-Haaa... Mikele...  
-Florent... Tu es si beau mon amour...

Il veut lui répondre, lui dire à quel point il est magnifique, à quel point il l'aime... Mais seuls sortent ses gémissements et ses soupirs. Il caresse sa peau, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il caresse avec douceur, soupirant de satisfaction en entendant la voix de son Italien s'élever sous ses attentions. Les yeux mordorés de Mikele affrontent ceux chocolat de Florent, dans une douce confrontation, tandis qu'il se fraye un chemin entre les jambes du plus jeune, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses qu'il relève, afin que ses fesses reposent sur son bassin, dans une position des plus explicites... Le brun ne comprend pas, il se redresse sur ses avant bras, observant son amant, comme rendu vulnérable dans cette position.

-Mikele ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Fermes les yeux Flo mio... Fais-moi confiance...

Un doux sourire... et il abandonne. Ses yeux se ferment lentement, légèrement inquiet, mais malgré tout confiant. Et puis la présence des vêtements le rassu...

-Aahh ?!

Un sursaut... Un gémissement, plus fort, et il ouvre les yeux, mais la main de Mikele vient cacher sa vue. Cette sensation est nouvelle, inconnue. Quelque chose de dur, et chaud pulse contre son intimité, et malgré les vêtements, Florent à l'impression que c'est là, tout contre lui, contre sa peau... Une douce friction agite ses sens, pendant qu'il sent Mikele bouger doucement entre ses jambes... Il ne comprend que plus tard que c'est le sexe de son homme, tout contre lui... Il rougit, d'un coup, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit agréablement. L'italien, lui, ne peut que sourire, sourire de son effet sur son français... il continue un moment, observant longuement ce corps tendu sous un désir nouveau. Ses lèvres viennent embrasser son cou pendant que sa main quitte ses yeux pour le laisser voir.

-Tu aimes ? Mhh...  
-Mikele... J... nnnhh...

Il n'aura jamais la réponse. Ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Mais il n'est pas pressé. Il arrête ses mouvements, se retirant d'entre ses jambes pour le déshabiller complètement, observant sans retenue chaque petit détail de sa peau... Chaque grain de beauté... Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, jamais une aussi belle vue du corps du français ne lui avait été offerte ainsi, même lors de leurs premiers essais. Magnifique. Mais alors que ses pensées étaient rivées sur ce corps plus que « bandant », le petit français, lui, avait décidé d'agir, et vite ! Avec douceur, il le plaque contre le dossier du canapé, le débarrassant de son dernier vêtement, rougissant un peu en le voyant comme ça, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie... Beau, infiniment beau... Ses mains effleurent son corps, stimulent sa peau alors que de ses lèvres il vient embrasser un de ses tétons, le pinçant avec tendresse dans sa bouche, goûtant une seconde fois à sa peau. Une drogue... Une véritable drogue. Et son odeur... Il ferme les yeux un instant, respirant profondément ce mélange divin de gel douche et d'odeurs corporelles plus fortes, mais non moins sensuelles... Il se nourrit des feulements de plaisir de son latin. Ses mains rencontrent son corps, effleurant du bout des doigts son sexe palpitant, il le sent se convulser contre sa paume... C'est grisant. Il touche la peau fine, tendre, doucement, il le caresse longtemps, lentement, prenant son temps pour faire monter la tension, progressivement... Il mord cette petite bille de chair, lui arrachant un gémissement, fort, puissant, chargé de supplications.

-Flo... Florent je t'en pris...  
-Dis moi mon ange...  
-Je veux aller jusqu'au bout...

Il relève les yeux, observant son ange blond avec une certaine appréhension, une inquiétude palpable... Jusqu'au bout ? Est ce qu'il est prêt ? Est ce qu'il va lui faire mal ? Comment est ce que ça va se passer ? Mikele semble entendre toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes... Car il se contente de les balayer d'une simple phrase, lui souriant tendrement. Il passe sa main sur sa joue, effleurant du bout de ses doigts sa barbe, doucement.

-Je te fais confiance.

* * *

(PDV Omniscient)

Est ce qu'il allait être à la hauteur ? Merde... Il entre rapidement, se hâtant. Rapidement, vite plus vite ! Oui parce qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais été avec un homme, et la sodomie ne l'avait jamais vraiment enchanté, ou en tout cas de ce qu'il avait pu en voir dans sa vie. Pas celui là. Il ouvre le second tiroir. Allez ! Il cherche, sachant qu'au loin, sur un canapé l'attend un Mikele alangui sur le canapé, prêt à lui offrir son corps. Et lui que faisait-il ? Il cherchait du lubrifiant, qu'il n'était même pas sur d'avoir. La question du préservatif s'était réglée en un seul regard, et un petit sourire coquin entendu. Ils étaient allés ensemble faire un test avant d'être ensemble, et n'avaient pas eu de relation ensuite. Enfin... Jusqu'à maintenant. Florent rougit, la simple idée de faire l'amour à son ange le mettant dans tous ses états. Pas celui là non plus ! Il ouvre un troisième tiroir, n'y trouvant qu'une pile de médicaments. Il soupire, restant assis sur son lit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Rien. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour comme ça, comme une brute sans aucune préparation quelconque !

-Florent ? Tu trouves ?

Une petite voix au loin, vers le salon, et il soupire. Il se lève, déjà prêt psychologiquement à lui avouer son échec quand... Une porte divine se présenta à lui. La chambre de Merwan. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il ouvre la porte et se précipite vers les tiroirs, les ouvrant tous un par un dans une délicatesse des plus certaines. Rien. Deuxième... Rien non plus. Allez quoi ! Les dieux étaient vraiment contre lui en ce moment ! Sa première fois avec Mikele ne pouvait pas se passer simplement ?! Non c'était trop demander ! Il fallait toujours que tout soit... Bonheur. Il sourit largement, attrapant sans plus attendre les petits carrés plastiques, format voyage ? Décidément, il était prévenant ! C'est donc victorieux que le Salieri des temps modernes débarqua dans le salon, brandissant les deux sachets aluminiums.

-Des préservatifs ? Mais Flow on a convenu que...  
-Ce ne sont pas des préservatifs Mikele...

Avec un sourire, il se mit entre les jambes de son amour, qui étaient depuis un petit moment nonchalamment écartées, dans une position des plus tentatrices. Il vient l'embrasser, amoureusement, espérant réchauffer l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu refroidie par cette course. Mais là... Le désastre. Un soupire s'écrase contre les lèvres de Mikele, qui ouvre les yeux, inquiet. Il sent les mains de son homme triturer les sachets contre son ventre. Il baisse le regard entre deux baisers, et rit légèrement en voyant son Flo galérer pour les ouvrir, les tournant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir vain d'un jour pouvoir lui faire l'amour correctement. L'italien laisse aller ses mains contre les siennes, se saisissant d'un petit emballage, l'apportant à sa bouche pour le déchirer légèrement, pas complètement pour ne pas faire de catastrophe, avant de le déchirer complètement avec ses doigts. Avec un sourire des plus sensuels et aguicheurs, il enduit les doigts de son français du liquide, avant de les mener plus bas. Flo le regarde faire sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, excité au plus haut point par le comportement de son amour. Ses doigts viennent timidement effleurer son intimité, tremblant d'appréhension en sentant la chair tendre se contracter contre ses doigts. Mikele lui se détend rapidement, simplement surpris par le contact.

-Mikele... Mikele tu es vraiment sur ?  
-Certain... Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça mon amour... Ce sera bon, j'en suis certain.  
-Mais si je m'y prends mal ?  
-Avec tes mains de musicien ? Jamais...

Il sourit doucement à sa remarque, rit un peu même, nerveusement. En réalité il a peur. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, tandis que plus bas ses doigts effleurent doucement l'intimité de son amour, qu'il sent se détendre progressivement. Dans l'espoir de le détendre au maximum, il vient embrasser un de ses tétons, tout doucement, mais ses lèvres tremblent, et le trahissent... Mikele le sent, il est touché par autant d'attention. L'italien passe une main dans les mèches brunes, soupirant de plaisir sous ses caresses, rejetant la tête en arrière en sentant progressivement Florent se frayer un chemin en lui. Un premier doigt glisse doucement en lui, facilement grâce au lubrifiant. Le blond se crispe un instant, surpris par l'intrusion nouvelle, et ses mains s'agrippent aux épaules de son amour. Un long soupir lui échappe, puis il rit en voyant son ange brun paniquer entre ses bras.

-Flo, c'est moi qui vais prendre alors pourquoi est ce que c'est toi qui flippe autant ?  
-Tais toi...

Un peu honteux de sa propre anxiété, il vient nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de son homme, tandis que son doigt bouge tout doucement en lui. Mikele se détend, il gémit plusieurs fois de plaisir cette fois ci, fermant les yeux. La passion monte progressivement, mais sûrement, il dépose de chauds baisers dans son cou, puis sa mâchoire, et vient mordiller son oreille, qu'il sait sensible. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, un soupir rauque et chargé de plaisir se fait entendre contre son cou, et les mouvements de Florent se font plus entreprenants, plus assurés aussi. C'est bon... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Enfin il se doutait que ça pourrait être agréable, l'italien n'était pas aussi fermé sur cette idée que l'avait été le français, mais il avait tout de même quelques réticences... Maintenant très vite envolées. N'existait à présent que Florent, contre lui et en lui, sa chaleur, ses mouvements... Petit à petit, les mains du brun cessèrent de trembler, pour agripper avec force et passion les hanches de son amour, et amener ses phalanges un peu plus en lui. Sentir la chair de son blond se contracter avec désir autour de lui le rendait totalement fou, comme si son corps l'appelait tout entier à ce qu'il le prenne, à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour, et il devait se faire force pour ne pas répondre à cette demande tout de suite, au risque de blesser son Italien. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, cette fois Mikele se cambre de plaisir, un soupir plus fort que les autres se fait entendre.

-C...Ca va ? Mikele je... Je t'ai fais mal ? Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j'ai... Je suis trop brusque c'est ça ? Pardon je...  
-Arrêtes Florent ! Nnhh... Bon sang ! Arrêtes de paniquer et continue !

Il leva un regard inquiet vers son amour, mais ce n'était que pour rencontrer des yeux suppliants et emplis de désir, son corps se tendant vers lui pour faire bouger ses doigts... Il sourit faiblement, niaisement il aurait pu même dire, et avança doucement ses doigts en lui, plus loin... Et il ne comprit qu'à ce moment là ce qui avait fait crier Mikele. Il effleura quelque chose en lui, il le sent contre ses doigts, et Mikele se cambra encore, s'accrochant à ses épaules tandis qu'il gémissait plus fort... C'était là... Il réitéra son geste, pressant un peu plus sur cette petite boule de nerfs qu'il comprit être sa prostate, et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il vit tout le corps de son amour réagir sous ce geste. Il observa sans se lasser les traits tendus sous la luxure, les frissons parcourir cette peau, les lèvres s'entre-ouvrir pour laisser échapper ces gémissements terriblement excitants... Il revint soudainement à la réalité, tiré de sa contemplation lorsqu'une main brûlante vint se poser sur son sexe. Il n'eut pas la force de la retenir, fermant les yeux sous les vagues dévastatrices du plaisir. Ses doigts continuent leurs mouvements, toujours plus profondément.. Ils restent comme ça un moment, à se donner du plaisir, à se regarder, se dévorant des yeux... Mais bientôt ce n'est plus suffisant... Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Mikele...  
-Hhaaa... hann...  
-Mikele je... Je peux plus attendre... je...  
-Viens...

Il se mord les lèvres, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors que ses doigts se retirent doucement de son ange. Les jambes de l'italien s'écartent pour lui, et il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir encore, faisant rire son amour. Il vient l'embrasser, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se moquer de sa maladresse. Mikele rit contre ses lèvres, le serre contre lui avec tout l'amour dont il est capable... Et sursaute... Quelque chose de chaud se pose contre son antre... Bien plus conséquent que les doigts... Il rougit à son tour, soupirant d'impatience contre la bouche de son amour. Ses nerfs à vif, à fleur de peau, en attente de ne faire plus qu'un avec Florent. Il sent la main du français s'activer sur ce membre, il devine qu'il le lubrifie. Il le regarde. Florent semble hésiter au dernier moment... Ses yeux chocolat affrontent les siens, comme dans une ultime question, une ultime crainte... Il sent son trouble, son excitation, son envie, son amour, tout ça mêlé dans un seul et unique regard. Alors il n'y a plus à hésiter. Poussant ses hanches vers son homme, il fait entrer lui même le gland de Florent, se tendant légèrement sous l'intrusion. Il ferme les yeux, sa mâchoire se serrant dans une vaine tentative de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Florent le comprend. Il veut arrêter... Se retirer, il esquive un mouvement pour se soustraire mais...

-Tu bouges, Florent, tu oses bouger, et c'est moi qui te la mets.

Il va rester finalement. Riant nerveusement, il regarde son amour se battre contre la douleur, tandis que lui se bat contre un instinct trop primitif de le faire sien d'un seul coup, de se satisfaire. Il baisse la tête, fermant les yeux pour contrôler comme il peut ses pulsions, qui se font de plus en plus insoutenables lorsque les chairs de son Mikele se pressent contre son sexe tendu à l'extrême... plusieurs fois ce geste se répète, et Flo se demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès à un moment. Il bouge légèrement, s'enfonçant un tout petit peu plus en lui, mais s'arrête lorsque les mains de Mikele se resserrent dans son dos. Il reste immobile. Mais le souffle lamentable du Mozart des temps modernes lui indique que cette démarche lui procure plus de mal que ce qu'il ne l'en soulage. Il panique, cherche en vain une manière d'apaiser les choses, ou du moins de les rendre plus brèves... Il prend appuis sur ses jambes, se redressant sur ses avant bras, et d'un seul coup il entre totalement en lui, mordant sa propre main en sentant Mikele se crisper autour de lui, et en entendant un soupire déchirant sortir de sa bouche. Il lui a fait mal. Encore une fois. Il embrasse son cou, sa joue, ses lèvres, tremblant de passion et de culpabilité, un paradoxe douloureux le torturant dans tout son être. Entre deux baisers il murmure un pardon sincère, descendant sa main vers le sud pour saisir le sexe encore tendu de son homme. Il le caresse avec douceur, mais fermeté, espérant faire passer un minimum la douleur. Quelques soupirs de plaisir finissent par se faire entendre, mais ils sont encore bien faibles...

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour...  
-Nnh... C'est.. pas grave...

Il ressent pourtant la peine de son ange à se faire à cette pénétration. Il attend. Longtemps, mais rien ne semble progresser. Mikele se détend petit à petit grâce à ses caresses mais la douleur ne semble pas s'apaiser, ou trop peu ses chairs sont encore tendues à l'extrême autour de lui et sa respiration se fait laborieuse, difficile. Flo soupire, résigné, il veut mettre fin aux souffrances de son ange... Il commence à se retirer.

-Mikele il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là...  
-Florent ! Non !

Il lève les yeux vers lui, surpris du ton sensuel et haletant de son amour. Il stoppe son geste, s'apercevant alors de la respiration saccadée de son italien, ses joues rosies... Il ne remarque que maintenant le sexe pulsant contre sa main, et son intimité se contractant non plus sous la douleur, mais sous une attente devenue insupportable et une envie délirante. Idiot. C'était le mot exacte qu'il avait trouvé pour se décrire lui même à ce moment précis. Florent maudit rapidement les dieux pour lui avoir retiré son sens de la déduction, mais il les oublie très vite pour s'occuper d'un ange, son ange à lui. Embrassant ses lèvres, il esquive un léger mouvement en lui, très lentement. Ils soupirent de concert, de plaisir, leurs gémissements se perdant sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, fort, pour ne jamais se lâcher. Sentir Florent en lui le comble totalement, le grise... Chacun de ses mouvements le rend fou, infligeant à son corps des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusque là. Ses yeux restent fermés un long moment, frissonnant à chaque fois que Florent vient plus profondément en lui... Puis il les ouvre... découvrant son amour sous le plus beau de ses aspects. Chacun de ses muscles sont tendus, roulant sous les mouvements progressivement plus sauvages, les mèches de ses cheveux complètement en bataille, certaines collées à son front... Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, laissant s'échapper de longs soupires graves et profonds, tandis que ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts... Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes, le tirant contre lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour, et toute la passion dont il est capable. Les mains du français entourent sa taille, et son corps épouse complètement celui du blond, emprisonnant entre leurs ventres le membre de l'interprète de Mozart, lui offrant une délicieuse friction.  
La douceur s'évapore progressivement, s'éclipsant lentement pour bientôt laisser place à une passion et une sensualité plus fortes, presque violentes. Mais l'amour et la tendresse restent en arrière plan, toujours présents, témoins de leurs ébats. Les gémissements deviennent des cris, et parfois un nom vient se glisser entre eux, charmante supplique. Les mains de Florent saisissent les hanches de Mikele tandis qu'il se redresse, la nouvelle position lui permettant de plus amples mouvements, et sans prévenir, il possède complètement son ange, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde. Mikele se cambre sous l'intrusion puissante, ses doigts enserrent le canapé, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la poigne.

-Hhaaa... Florent... Florent ! Recommences... !  
-Tu aimes comme ça.. Mhhm... mon amour... ?

Il murmure sensuellement, caressant ses fesses, revenant dans le bas de son dos qu'il sait sensible... Il se retire. Se délogeant presque complètement, avant de revenir d'un seul coup entièrement, faisant hurler son magnifique italien. Il est beau comme ça... Offert, tremblant sous ses va-et-vient, gémissant, hurlant, soupirant... Il se penche, attrapant un téton entre ses lèvres qu'il suce outrageusement, tandis qu'il répète ce geste qui excite tellement son amoureux d'italien. Au bout d'un certain temps, la position devient un peu inconfortable pour le brun, ne lui laissant pas assez de liberté de mouvement, il relève légèrement ses cuisses, glissant ses mains derrière elles afin de surélever un peu son bassin. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs la meilleure de ses idées. Son membre s'enfonce plus fortement, et plus rapidement en lui, atteignant sans mal sa prostate qu'il butte puissamment, faisant sursauter et se contracter le natif de Cérignola, dont les mains viennent emprisonner celles du français.

-F...Florent ! Aah... oui ! Encore ! Nnhhh !

Cette voix emplie de plaisir va le tuer. Il en est certain. Se positionnant de manière à être plus stable, il recommence, encore et encore, inlassablement, son plaisir prenant peu à peu le contrôle sur ses mouvements, sur lui. Il ferme les yeux, le plaisir le dévastant de part en part, enflammant ses reins, son ventre, son cœur... Il se perd dans ce moment d'intense volupté, tellement qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite sa nouvelle position. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux qu'il trouve Mikele, assis sur lui, un grand sourire traversant son visage. Depuis quand et surtout comment était-il allongé sur le canapé, totalement soumis aux bon vouloir de monsieur Loconte ? Fronçant les sourcils, un peu mécontent d'avoir perdu sa position dominante, il n'a pourtant pas le temps de faire des reproches à son amant que celui ci prend déjà appuis sur lui pour le faire bouger en lui.

-Hnnn... Mikele...  
-Haa... haa...

Le corps de Mikele danse sur lui, lui imposant son rythme et ses désirs, le soumettant d'une certaine façon. Cette étrange sensation de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et en même temps de la mener le grise totalement. Il dépose ses mains sur les hanches de son aimé, accompagnant ses allées et venues. De longs frissons parcourent toute sa colonne vertébrale, et son bas ventre semble prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre... Il va jouir... Il se mord les lèvres, et d'une main vient saisir la virilité de Mikele, espérant l'entraîner avec lui dans sa jouissance... Il ferme les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller...

-Aaah ?! M... Mike... q... qu'est ce que...

Sans prévenir, un doigt s'était doucement frayé un chemin entre ses fesses, et Mikele avait doucement pénétré son amant d'un doigt. Il lui fait le plus beau de ses sourires, continuant de bouger sur lui, contractant ses chairs autour de son sexe, volontairement, tandis qu'il cherche en lui cette petite boule de nerfs... qu'il ne tarde pas à trouver. Florent se cambre sous cette sensation nouvelle, entrant plus puissamment encore en Mikele. Leurs gémissements se mêlent comme leurs corps, les amenant tout deux caresser les étoiles. C'est tout proche... ils vont jouir, ensemble... Les mouvements se font plus acharnés, saccadés... et finalement, Florent rend les armes en premier, torturé entre le corps brûlant de son homme et la pénétration soudaine, l'obligeant à se déverser dans le corps de son bel Italien, dans un long gémissement rauque et libérateur. Il s'enfonce une dernière fois, au plus profond de son ange, lui offrant à son tour la jouissance. Florent garde les yeux fermés un long moment, l'orgasme se rependant encore dans son corps dans de lourdes vagues chargées de plaisir... sa respiration reprend difficilement son rythme normal, et finalement il ouvre les yeux, découvrant son Italien complètement décontenancé, achevé par ce puissant orgasme...  
Il lui sourit avec douceur, rougissant un peu en découvrant sur son ventre le sperme de Mikele. Il se redresse doucement et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Mikele retire doucement son doigt, arrachant un petit soupir de son aimé. Il lui sourit, heureux de sa petite surprise. Les bras de Florent s'entourent autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il vient glisser ses mains dans sa nuque, replaçant quelques mèches brunes de devant ses yeux.

-Tu es tout simplement magnifique Mikele... C'était tellement bon...  
-Je t'aime mon amour... ça n'a jamais été aussi fort pour moi..  
-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Ils sourient, heureux... Ils s'enlacent longuement, encore très intimement unis. Leurs cœurs se calment progressivement, ils nagent dans une joie et un bonheur parfaits, enfin complets. Enfin, pas pour longtemps. Un bruit les interpellent, sa provenance les obligeant à tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. C'est une boîte de café qui roule près du canapé, c'est cette boîte qui a fait ce bruit... Une boîte de café, un détail insignifiant non ? Pourtant ils remontent jusqu'à son propriétaire... qui n'est autre que Merwan, les bras remplis de courses, les filles derrière. Depuis quand étaient-ils là ? Depuis quand est ce qu'ils regardaient exactement ?! Ils restent comme ça. Sans bouger, toujours l'un dans l'autre. A regarder le clown dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-...

-...  
-...Merw...  
-Il n'y avait plus de café !

C'est ainsi que Merwan quitta définitivement ce monde.

* * *

FIN


End file.
